Tribe America
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: This the story of a brother and sister who are trying to survive in post virus New York
1. Chapter 1

Where the virus came from no one knew. Chemical warfare,a scientific experiment gone wrong ? Nothing. No cure. It started out in New Zealand. . My parents thought that they would find a cure and it would never get to America. But they were wrong. Within three days it had spread all the way to Europe and throught Asia and finally to us. My parents died within a week of the outbreak in New York. They say a parent should never have to bury their child. But about their children having to bury them ?. But with death comes rebirth-or so they say. It was the ultimate dream-no parents. No one to tell us what to do ,no teachers, no homework,.But it became the ultimate nightmare as fighting broke out and food began to become. Scarce A scary,dark,world. My world. Hoping to find better surroundings, my older brother Sam and I escaped to the countryside- to join a " tribe",-groups of friends.classmates, anyone who would give you food and a home. It seemed as if the whole city had formed tribes, some hungry for power others just hungry. They view the new world as the end of an era the beginnings of darkness and terror which fed them. But not my tribe- The Robins. We believed that with the an end comes a beginnings. The world is what we make it. But how we surivive I cannot know. My name is Kebbie and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing !

Here's the next chapter.

Ignore the part about joining a tribe.Beth and Sam haven't joined a tribe yet. Here's the next chapter.

Today is my birthday.Usually,I would be excited that is if my parents were still alive. But theire dead.Everything has changed. I am fiteen years old and my best birthday present is a can of re-fried beans and bread.Food has become really scare since we left Mahattan. Yesterday we travled past the Hudson river by night. It isn't save to travel with the Neyoz about. The electricty may have gone out but guns still work. It has literally become a war out there. But something good has come out of this.Sam and I have gotten along better since we left our home in Harlem. We protect each other now. He won't admit it but he's terrified and so am I. The Neyoz are one tribe spread out all over New York. Their leader-Blood manged to finda news station still running and spread a message over the tv. He called all those with a lust for power and violence to join him and wear his color-red. More and more we see kids with red markings on their faces and in their hair. They weilded guna looted from gun stores and police stations. We made it to Albany without being seen. We wear no tribal markings because we have no tribe and that can get us killed. But somehow we've surived. We we cutting through the trees when we heard gun shots. I grab Sam's hand and we run.We hear thundering footsteps behind us. I hear another shot ring out then nothing.  
Thankfully,they've dissapeared  
" Are you okay" I ask Sam. I barely aware of a pain in my shoulder  
" Yeah. Are you" He asks. I nod but the pain intensefies. I scream.  
" What ? What is it ? Are you hurt ?" He asks.  
I can't respond. I feel the ground come upto meet me,leaves against my cheek. I can hear Sam screaming my name.

Then nothing


	3. Chapter 3

I know that your confused about the plot so I decided to break it down to you

Tribe America is centered around Season One of The Tribe. It takes place a year after the virus broke out in New York. The story is narrated mostly by Beth,a fourteen girl whose cleverness and wit can lead her to danger. She travels with overprotecive and increasingly short tempered brother Sam. They escape from the dangerous streets of Harlem and down past the Hudson river carefully staying out Neyo territory( Neyo-think Locos meets ATL) until they are running away from the Neyoz and Beth gets shot in the process. Sam and Beth are saved by a strange boy with a tatoo of a robin on his arm named Alex. .He carries Beth and takes Sam back his tribe-The Robins,a tribe living in an abandoned high school. Let's meet them shall we ?

Jesse: Jokester of the group. Though funny to all,Erin hides his true emotions behind what else-joeks.Helpfull in emerency situations. His sister was captured by the Neyoz and he escaped,hopeful to someday break her free

Magaret:As beautiful as a goddess but as sly as feline,Shannon knows that she wants and how to get it.She is the defination of a temptress.

Catherine: Definately the 'Gel' of the group.She only cares about her appearances and her hair.Oh and who is gonna get her next meal for her.Awful in emergency situations

Alex: Steadfst and true,Alex keeps the peace within the Robins.His parents were politicians so he knows a lot about bad decisons. In fact it was one that got him .

Lauren: Generous and Kind.Her mother was a doctor and taught her everything she knows about medecine. Catch ? Her brother is the leader of the Neyoz

Claudia: Although headstrong,Claudia is a great leader.She' along with Alex,make decisions not for themselves but for the entire tribe. She was ofthe first tribe leaders to go against the Robins.And win

Victoria: Our damaged beauty.Though kind to all,she harbors a dark secret. Her parents were abusive and the bruises and pain she hides in her eyes she also hides it from her best friend-Claudia

Brian: Sleazy and purpetually sneaky,Brian looks for himself and only himself.So what's a guy to do when he an offer for free food.Take it of course. All he has to do is hand over Beth and Sam to the Neyoz.

So their is our cast. All I have to do is set the scene...


End file.
